This invention relates to terminal positioning assemblies and methods.
When mounting several socket terminals or the like on a circuit board, it is common practice first to mount the terminals in a carrier, in the required configuration, so that all the terminals can be mounted on the circuit board at the same time. The carrier can take the form of a substantially rigid plastics block or it may be in the form of a flexible sheet, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,438, 3,545,606, 4,099,615 or 4,442,938. Ideally, the carrier should be sufficiently flexible to enable it to be peeled away from the terminals after insertion, yet the assembly should retain its terminals sufficiently securely to position them accurately on the circuit board and to ensure that they do not become separated from the carrier during packaging and transport.